


Cop Car

by Cawerkuu



Series: Fics Based Off Of Songs [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Police, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Shyness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: This was stupid, it really was, and yet Ritsu found himself allowing one of his closest friends (only one beside An) who he secretly was pining over drag him pass the ever present 'NO TRESPASSING' sign.Loosely based off of 'Cop Car' by Keith Urban





	Cop Car

“This is a stupid idea!” Takano rolled his eyes at friend's whines and protest as they drove past the old ‘NO TRESPASSING’ sign that was falling apart from the age of it. Ritsu really needed to lighten up some. What cop is just going to patrol around this one specific area? It was unlikely. Even a guy cynical and pessimistic like him should realize that.

“Jeez, calm down a little, will you? It's not like police are stationed there.” Takano sneaked a look at the brunette who was stubbornly pouting with flushed cheeks. He reached out, tangling his fingers in the soft silky locks, and ruffled his hair. “I won't let anything happen to you, alright?”

“I swear to god, if we caught…” Ritsu glared, reaching up to pat the distrayed hairs back down. He lifted his gaze over at his friend. They were quite the two really.

Takano and Ritsu were friends, strange as it is. It wasn't really expected for either of them really. They had to work on a project about a book together and it turned out they both thoroughly enjoyed literature with a passion that outshined everyone else. That was the beginning, how they knew each other but their relationship really sparked when Ritsu saw how agitated Takano had seemed over the last few years and the day that he did eventually approached him, he was about to step out in the rain without an umbrella like a true fool. 

Ritsu, being the kind pal that he is, offered to share his umbrella only to notice that Takano was crying. It had turned out his parents had just finalized their divorce and he had been forced to change his last name by his dad from Saga to Takano before they met a month previously. Ritsu didn't really know to do so instead he said, “Do you want a hug?”

Takano really needed that hug as he fell into Ritsu's gentle arms and sobbed like he had never before. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had cried, much less with someone to comfort him. Afterwards, Takano suggested they go to his place since it was pretty late where they ordered pizza, watched a new movie off of Netflix, and made fun of the inconsistencies in the movie compared to the books. It was fun. 

And ever since, it's been like this. It's usually them just hanging out in the library or stopping some place to eat on their free time. 

It has never been breaking the law before. To say Ritsu was shocked beyond belief was a bit of an understatement in his opinion, thank you very much. He was nervous, considering his background.

“We won't.” Takano smirked cockily, turning the corner and pressed his foot down on the brake pedal, relishing in the little squeak Ritsu let out as he was jolted forward, saved by his seatbelt thankfully. Takano was responsible in that area. Every way else was nonexistent for him. 

“If my mother hears of this, she'll kill me!” Ritsu flushed red at how he sounded just like the 'rich kid’ stereotype in all of those shows he's seen. His point still stood high despite that fact.

“Relax, we won't get caught. It's not like we're throwing toilet paper and eggs at the place.” Takano rolled his eyes, turning the engine off with a flick of his wrist and pulling the car door open. “Now come on. I hear the view is great.”

Ritsu looked down at his seatbelt then back up towards the windows, seeing Takano make his way around to him. The things he did for this man! Thank god An doesn't hang out with them. 

“Come on princess.” Takano suddenly yanked the door open, making Ritsu almost crack his skull on the top of the car from jumping so high if it hadn't been for his handy-dandy seatbelt. 

“I'm not a princess!” Ritsu whined, begrudgingly clicking the red button, watching the seatbelt quickly retract itself. He shifted in his seat, placing his feet on the rim of the door where he could see Takano looking at him expectantly with a raised brow and cocky grin. How he hated that stupid grin. 

He remembers the first time he saw it. Takano had managed to convince him to change his hair style, saying that he would look better in it. He remembers walking out of the barber's shop with a self-assured smile and happy flushed cheeks. When he looked up to thank Takano for suggesting it, he saw that stupid grin that pisses Ritsu off to no end now. 

“Then come on, sweetheart.” Takano said in a condescending tone that Ritsu hated. How he wished to hear the last word in a different tone. Something lighter and softer, although he'll never admit that to anyone, not even himself. It was like he was constantly at a war with himself because of Takano.

“I'm going to regret this,’” Ritsu heaved, slipping out of the car and onto the slick concrete. He gently grabbed the door, closing it silently as to not draw any suspicion to the area. It made Takano roll his eyes at the sight. 

“Nah, it'll be fun.” Takano smirked, shoving his hands in pockets, seemingly searching for something. He pulled out a steel lighter and a box of cheap cigarettes. “Come on.”

“You know I don't like them…” Ritsu frowned at the plastic-wrapped rectangle. He hated smoking and drinking - both things Takano did constantly. He feared Takano's eventual addiction to them and wondered if one day he would lose his friend to them. He didn't want to think about slowly watching his friend grow sicker because of something preventable.

“Sorry.” Takano smiled sincerely for the first time in the last twenty-five minutes of their drive over here. “They just help with stress and all that.”

“But…” Ritsu looked down at the box with a hopeless look in his eyes and back up at Takano. He hated that look on Ritsu. He was suppose to be protesting all of this. He was suppose to be flushed red, yelling and whining and pleading to go back home. Not like this.

“There's only three left in here.” He shook the box, showing it to Ritsu. He grabbed one, placing it between his teeth and lighting it. “After these, no more of these, okay? For you. I don't want you to hate me. Not you.”

Ritsu swore his heart soared at that. “Ah - I could - no - I could never hate you! How could I? You're, like, my only friend…”

“Pfft, what about your precious An?” Takano teased him on ever since learning of her existence. “Or is she your girlfriend now?”

“Takano!” Ritsu flushed beet red again. He knows it's not like that! That jerk! “It's not like that! I don't like her in that way one bit!” 

“Oh yeah?” Takano teased, turning his back to Ritsu and walking towards one of many cherry blossom trees laid out here. He planted himself against one and ushered Ritsu near him who simply glared at him. “Come on, you know I'm kidding.”

“You better be.” Ritsu continued to frown and pout as he sat himself next to Takano who smiled reassuringly. “What we even doing here? Wasn't it about a view or something stupid like that?”

“Well, you didn't need to be rude but yes, for a view.” Takano chuckled, letting out the swirl of gray into the night air. Ritsu tried not to breathe during that. He really hated smoke. “Look up.”

Confused but curious, Ritsu lifted his gaze to the sky. He felt his breath hitched and he's sure Takano heard it. The stars were shining so beautifully and brightly that the sky wasn't even black. It was an astounding blue casting above them. 

“Oh my god…” A grin broke across his face before he could stop it. It was so amazing! He quickly cocked his head to the side, seeing the amusement permanent in Takano's lovely hazel eyes. Oh god, his eyes were always so amazing. They were like a great warm cup of coffee on a rainy night or the covers of old books that had history written all over them in the library. He loves them, truly, he does. “Takano, this is - wow - god - how do I even - it's so glorious!” 

“Not the word I was expecting but I'll take it.” Takano chuckled again. The sound made Ritsu's face flush again. He always did like Takano's laugh. Well, he always really did like everything and anything about Takano. What was not to love really?

Takano was intelligent, witty, charming, and drop-dead gorgeous! He had a wonderful passion in literature and interests that they matched so well that even Ritsu couldn't comphread it. It was almost like they were made for each other, strange as that is to say. 

Ritsu wishes he was Takano's. He doesn't even know if he returns those feelings or if he's even interested in guys. He's seen him with plenty girls at their school before but never a guy. He's always been to anxious and scared to ask.

“You're spacing out again,” Takano knocked his forehead against Ritsu, snapping him out of his sudden thoughts about his unrequited feelings. Instead, he found himself almost hyperventilating at how close they were and how he could see the small dots of white swirling in Takano's hazel eyes like creamer in coffee. They were so close that he could feel the warm breath fanning on his chapped lips. Oh god, that was embarrassing. Wait, were they getting closer?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lit cigarette that Takano pressed against the concrete between their clothed feet as he felt Takano move in closer and closer until it seemed like they weren't two people anymore. The way Takano's arm was wrapped around his waist, slipping those long fingers into his back pocket, and the way he had clasped Ritsu's chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting his head back to look speechless nowhere but Takano's eyes, was certainly not helping the matter. 

Just has he heard plane travel over them, he found Takano's soft and skilled pale lips pressed against his own, molding and fitting like a way he had never knew how before. He wasn't sure what to do or where to put his hands. He had never kissed someone before! 

He settled on for slipping arms around Takano's, gently laying his hands against the ravenette's shoulder blades. He found himself pressed against the tree at some point. He could feel the bark slowly becoming a red imprint through his uniform top against his back but he didn't really mind because his legs were hanging loosely on Takano's hips with the man's hands on either side on his head and those precious lips pressed against his roughly, like he's been waiting for this for years. The desperation was clear in the way Takano bit down on his lips, making them red and puffy. 

“You teenagers, what do you think you're doing?!” They jolted away from each other, hearing the distant call of a man down the road. Making a quick glance, he saw a man in what looked to be in a blue jumpsuit-

“Man, ain't this some shit-” Takano groaned, laughing against Ritsu. “What a way to end our first kiss! Thanks Japanese Justice System!”

“Running for it would make a good story.” Ritsu joked but didn't like the way Takano smirked and his eyes gleamed in response. Oh god. Did he just release a silent beast?

“Let's go!” Takano shifted away, latching onto Ritsu's wrist and pulling him off his behind. Too bad for them that Ritsu was a little lightheaded from the kiss. What? He's a weak man when it comes to Takano!

“Stop, right there!” Ritsu widened in surprise as the sound whirled closer to his ears, seeing the frantic blinking of red and blue growing closer. 

“Your dad is gonna kill me.” Takano laughed, pulling Ritsu towards his car. Damn, why did he think it was a good idea to park there? He couldn't help but look back and see the stupid grin on Ritsu's face and there was something about the way the blue light was shining, bringing out this sense of freedom in Ritsu's olive gaze. 

“That's what you're worried about?!” Ritsu laughed hysterically. “You're crazy as hell!”

He didn't give a damn about the chance of being thrown in jail. He was too focused on watching him go wild and completely relaxed with these aura of stupidity and ignorance as they laughed, almost tripping over their feet as they tried to run away. Sadly, they didn't succeed. They barely made it to the door before each one of the cops grabbed onto their respective collar.

“Enough of this,” The police huffed, grabbing onto Ritsu's arm and folding it behind his back. He could hear the metal clink of the handcuffs locking in place. Strangely enough, he wasn't having a panic attack about what his mother would do once she heard of this. 

He was actually...being a normal kid for once! What a shocker!

“Sir, come on now, surely the handcuffs are a bit excessive…” Ritsu tried to sweet talk them, see that they were just two dumb teenagers who were stupid fools but the officer just glared, forcing him to the car. However, Takano was just a little ahead with the officer forcing him forward, hearing the little chat and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe they didn't fall for it but damn, Takano should would. The way Ritsu's voice was so soft and delicate drove him to new heights he had never known before. 

“Ouch!” Takano growled as the cop told him a bit too late to bend his head down and was shoved into the right seat of the back. He was pressed against Ritsu again just like they had been before at the cherry blossom tree expect without handcuffs. “Hey, man, can I get a light?”

“Really?” Ritsu snorted, laughing, knowing he had already had one. He watched in amusement as the officer grew red-faced and slammed the back door close. 

“If they don't kill me, your dad will for sure.” Takano glanced over at Ritsu, smirking with that stupid grin of his. For once, Ritsu couldn't hate it. 

“Oh yeah, do you regret this now? Like I told you we would!” Ritsu raised a brow. He noticed that the officers weren't in the car but rather standing outside, seemingly talking about something. He didn't really mind them taking their time. He cherished every moment he got with Takano. 

“I wouldn't change one thing.” Takano grinned as usual, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Ritsu's again. The brunette simply just melted against him, yearning to hug him but a bit preoccupied at the moment.

‘He acts like he's all innocent, free of any charge,’ Takano finds himself digging one of his knees into the leather seat, pressing Ritsu back against the corner of the back seat and kissing him with a desperate passion. ‘Yet you've been stealing my heart, that isn't really fair now is it?’

He finally gave Ritsu mercy, backing away to allow the breathless boy to pant for air while he found amusement in the way his eyes were half-lidded with flushed cheeks and how his lips were nice and puffy. In the meantime, he asked. “Be my boyfriend?”

The panting teen nodded, tearing up at the corners of his eyes. That just made Takano smile and grin more and more. 

'I can't believe this.’ Takano thinks, looking at how perfect Ritsu Onodera is and how he's all Takano has ever wanted in life. He's kind, patient, loving, and everything you could ever want in a person. He was at his side anytime he needed him whether if it was because he wanted to try out a new dish or to help him through the whiplash of his parents divorce. Everything and anything in between, he was there for him. God, he's whipped. 'I fell in love in the back of a cop car.’ 

“Oi, boys.” The door was suddenly open, making them look up towards the officer. “Since you are teenagers and you didn't harm any of the wildlife or plantlife here, we're going to let you off with a warning, you hear? Don't let this happen again.” 

“Y-yes sir.” Ritsu said, still breathless. Takano had the largest grin on his face right now. Damn, he was /good/.

“Come on now,” The officer helped Takano out of the car, slipping the key in and turning it to release the teen. He gently rubbed his wrist. Those were a little chafing, he'll admit. He glanced over at Ritsu who was getting released.

He couldn't help but think he was already gone before they let them go. Now, he'll never let Ritsu go and will always cherish him till their last days. That's what Ritsu deserves after all. 

“Can we go home now?” Ritsu whines, walking back to Takano's car with him as the officers watch them skeptically. He pouts, looking up at his newfounded boyfriend. He likes the sound of that title of Takano's. 

“Sure,” Takano tangles their fingers together, squeezing their hands, making Ritsu flush. He swears his heart skips a beat. He's in love, okay? He's allowed to use cliches! “I'll order pizza. Do you want to watch something? Anything particular?”

“Can we watch the Harry Potter movies?” Ritsu asks hopefully. He's delightfully pleased when he sees the stupid grin on Takano and the way his hazel eyes are gleaming underneath the blue-lit sky.

“Yeah, you nerd.” Takano snorts, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. He watches happily as Ritsu climbs in, dragging the seat belt out of its holder and clinking it together. 

“I take that title seriously, I'll have you know!” Ritsu giggles. God, he's so cute. Takano can't help if he leans over, intertwining their fingers and kisses him. Or twice. Or three times-

Okay, maybe the officers reach over and press on the horn of their car because Takano finds himself giving Ritsu fifteen kisses in a row but really, who can control themselves around /Ritsu/? He sure can't.


End file.
